Dendetsu no Saiyanjin:Naruto
by Tormentus
Summary: Muerte,miseria y destruccion,eso caracterizo a un ser que sembro el terror,planeta tras planeta mato y destruyo,pero al final fue detenido,ahora,en un nuevo mundo se le da la oportunidad de cambiar su camino,pero el aceptara?,despues de todo el es el supersaiyajin legendario;broly... Cross con DBZ,ya veremos como va...


_**N/A:**_hola,este es un fic que me surgio de la nada,pero aca lo publico,depende de como valla y lo sigo,lo publico a pedido de _**NARUTO-NAMIKAZE17**_

_**disclaimer:**_ni Naruto ni DBZ Y DBGT me pertenecen,ambos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o creadores(kishimoto_sama y toriyama_sama!),solo la historia es mia...ojala todo lo fuera TT_TT ...

-hola que tal-persona hablando

-"hola que tal"-persona pensando

-**mmmm,imbecil humano...**-saiyajin hablando

- **"mmmm,imbecil humano..."**-saiyajin pensando

-_**desgraciado!**_- demonio o ser sobrenatural hablando

- _**"desgraciado!"**_-demonio o ser ser sobrenatural pensando

_**ADVERTENCIA**_:*sonido de suspenso*na,no es nada inportante,solo que va a haber algunos personajes fem,entre ellos femsasuke,espero no se enojen,chauuu

* * *

_**PROLOGO:**_

_**DOS CARAS DE LA MISMA MONEDA...O TRES?**_

_**Bosque de Konoha,20:30 pm**_

-Asi es,tu eres el demonio,tu eres el zorro que ataco konoha hace doce años,tu eres el KYUBI!-grito mizuki touji a un joven rubio que se encontraba en el suelo,mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro,entonces...el era ese ser de destruccion?el era el que ataco sin razon aparente la aldea hace ya doce años?entonces...el si se merecia el odio de las personas.

Y pensar que se encontraba en esta situacion por que no pudo pasar el examen de academia,por que no pudo hacer un maldito bunshin,fue por ello que mizuki le dijo que si robaba el pergamino de los hokages,podria aprobar el examen,el rubio con toda emocion hizo lo pedido,de hecho se sorprendio de que hubiera tan poca vigilancia anbu,pero bueno,eso era cosa del hokage,robarlo en si fue facil,lo dificil fue el salir,ya que al parecer era mas facil entrar que salir.

Luego de completar exitosamente la mision,el rubio se dirigio hacia el bosque para poder darle el pergamino a su sensei,pero apenas llego,el mismo no se encontraba,asi que ojeando un poco el rollo,aprendio una tecnica que le llamo la atencion,el _**Kage bunshin no jutsu(tecnica de las replicas de sombra)**_,aunque costo,a base de esfuerzo la para cuando la domino que llego el chunnin,que le pidio el rollo,naruto amablemente se lo dio mientras esperaba su recompensa;una banda ninja.

Pero...jamas paso,el peliblanco le ataco,y luego de clavarle alguna que otro kunai,le rebelo la verdad,sobre el kyubi,sobre el odio de la aldea para con el.

lo que lleva a la situacion actual,el rubio practicamente estaba roto,ya no le importaba nada porque...

Ahora se le abrieron los ojos,comprendia esas miradas frias o de odio,si,se las merecia,despues de todo el era el demonio,el merecia la muerte,las golpizas,todo era justificado,entonces...porque el sandaime lo dejo vivir?porque dejo con vida al demonio que trajo terror y destruccion a konoha?,quiza...quiza era porque el mismo seria el que le trajera el fin,si,definitivamente eso...

Por ello ahora comprendia,una vida de dolor,la vida de dolor que EL sufrio,era como una especie de karma por haber cegado otras tantas,se lo merecia,y comprenderia de buena manera todas esas golpizas,los insultos,las miradas y demas,si,practicamente,mizuki habia roto el alma de naruto,la alegria que el aparentaba cuando estaba con los demas,ahora ya no le serviria,no,ahora podria al menos descansar en paz.

Asi que ya que se iba,al menos se sintio apreciado por algunas personas;aunque haya sido solo una mentira,el agradecia que al menos fingieran un poco para con el.

El sandaime,jiji_san,aunque le odiara a el,naruto agradecia que al menos fuese sido amable con el,casi como un verdadero abuelo,o esas señoras,la pelinegra de mikoto_sama,que siempre le invitaba a tomar un helado,o tsume_sama,esa mujer algo grosera que siempre hablaba sobre la vida en manada,o a la mujer que mas respetaba el rubio,una mujer peliroja de nombre namikaze kushina_sama,ademas de que en si la respetaba por que sabia que tambien era una uzumaki,y por el hecho de que que era la esposa del yondaime,su heroe,ademas de que siempre le cuidaba y andaba con esa niña peliroja,natsumi.

Asi que acepto su destino...

Lentamente el hombre peliblanco se acerco y tomo un fuma-shuriken,dispuesto a acabar con la vida del rubio,que de hecho no esperaba mas que eso;aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera,eran vistos por un grupo de personas desde una bola de cristal...

* * *

_**TORRE DEL HOKAGE**_

_**SALA DEL CONSEJO SHINOBI...**_

-Desgraciado!-fue el grito de una mujer de cabellos rojos,mientras que apretaba unos de sus puños y con el otro golpeaba una pared,todo esto mientras era mirada con comprension y dolor por el hokage,y el mismo sentia unas muy buenas ganas de asesinar al peliblanco de mizuki,mientras que las demas personas presentes tambien estaban enojadas y por otro lado tensas;enojadas por que sabian de quien era hijo el rubio,y tensas por el hecho de que si las emociones del rubio se descontrolaban,el zorro podria liberarse,ademas de que ahora su yondaime ya no estaba y no sabian si serian capaz de contenero.

Todos miraban atentos los sucesos,rezando a kami que el niño no se descontrolara,pero cuando vieron que el peliblanco se disponia a asestar el golpe final,sudaron frio, asesinaban al contenedor podian suceder dos cosas,primero,que el zorro se fuera al makai y el alma del rubio al descanso eterno;la segunda y menos alentadora,era que con el alma del rubio sucediera lo mencionado,pero que el ser de chackra se ultima opcion,por donde se le viera,era en extremo mala.

Ya la peliroja se habia ido de la habitacion por obvias razones,seguida de sus amigas,la inuzuka y la lo preocupante era que el rubio habia perdido su tipica voluntad inquebrantable,ya no estaba,no,parecia incluso dispuesto a morir,y...

* * *

_**Bosque...**_

-Muere!-fue el grito de mizuki,al tiempo que lanzaba la fuma-shuriken en direccion del inmovel rubio que esperaba tranquilo su fin...

*shraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash*

Se escucho un sonido sordo,y el rubio termino en el suelo,con un arma de grandes dimensiones clavada en el estomago,mientras abundante sangre surgia de la herida recien hecha y sus ojos vacios enfocaban a su asesino,mientras una debil sonrisa se formaba en su rostro...

"A veces un solo hecho puede cambiar toda una vida,un momento distinto,una fracción de segundo en la que los hechos tomen una direccion completamente distinta al de los predestinados por los hilos del destino de los dioses.

En este caso,lo que cambio,fue el hecho de que umino iruka,el sensei de naruto,no llego a tiempo para alentarlo,para salvarlo de la culpa,soledad y iruka hubiese llegado,el rubio hubiera recuperado su ferrea voluntad,hubiese derrotado al traidor usando la tecnica aprendida,e iruka lo hubiese ascendido a gennin...

Pero nunca paso.

Los hechos tomaron un rumbo totalmente distinto al dicho,provocando asi que el rubio se rindiera y sucumbiera,pero a veces los cambios pueden traer tanto consecuencias como beneficios.Y en este caso,trajo a ambos a una escala mas que gigantesca..."

* * *

_**torre hokage**_

Los presentes miraban mas que estupefactos lo acontecido,y,por azares del destino kushina habia regresado para decirle algo al hokage,y entonces,vio como su hijo recibia esas heridas,al tiempo que sus piernas temblaban y si no fuera por sus siempre fieles amigas,hubiese caido al suelo,las lagrimas caian sin control por sus ojos,mientras que todos en la sala maldecian al peliblanco,al tiempo que la mujer peliroja recordaba todos esos momentos que paso con el,el mismo sin saber que ella era su madre,maldecia profundamente a los del consejo civil,danzo,koharu y homura,eso viejos seniles le prohibieron poder criar a su niño,asi como evitaron que se sepa sobre la ascendencia de naruto,por que al menos asi la gente hubiese respetado la ultima voluntad del yondaime,si se daba el caso,ella misma mataria a esos ancianos...

Pero entonces...sucedio algo extraño,un aura verdosa envolvia al rubio,al tiempo que su herida era lentamete curada,mientras todos miraban todo esto con desconcierto,el kyubi,sabian que no era,primero que nada por que sabian por parte de kushina que la energia del zorro era color roja,ademas,se sentia algo mas noble,y al mismo tiempo mas oscuro,no sabian que era,pero les causaba intriga.

Y...entonces se dejo sentir,era un abrumador instinto asesino,un muy abrumador podian decir sin dudar que se trataba de algo diferente al kyubi,y por alguna razon sentian que tenia algo que ver con esa extraña energia.

Aunque nadie supiera,en esos momentos naruto estaba viviendo una serie de sucesos que marcaria un antes y despues en su vida...

* * *

_**mente de naruto...**_

El rubio se encontraba visiblemente desconcertado,por estos momentos se encontraba en lo que parecia ser una alcantarilla,bueno,eso si que era raro,es decir,el tipo hace unos momentos se encontraba en el suelo y ahora estaba frente a esta gigantesca reja en conjunto con las cañerias?eso definitivamente era raro,bueno,el era un demonio,las cosas raras no eran nada del otro mundo de seguro...

-_**mocoso!-**_se escucho un grito,que de hecho venia de desde atras de las rejas,mientras que detras de la mencionada se abrian un par de ojos de color rojo sangre con las pupilas rasgadas,el rubio retrocedio algo asustado,mientras que en conjunto con los ojos se dejaban ver una muy larga hilera de dientes afilados y blancosos-_**Hasta que al fin te dignas a visitarme cachorro,no sabes cuanto te he estado esperando**_-hablo perversa la desconocida entidad.

-Quien eres?-interrogo el rubio al tiempo que la sonrisa de la figura se alargaba aun mas.

-_**jajaja,pues quien crees?La poderosa reina de los bijuus,la incomparable Kyubi no youko,jajajaja**_-hablo la figura al tiempo que se dejaba ver,pudiendose ver asi la estilizada figura casi femenina de lo que parecia ser una gran zorro de pelaje color rojo con detalles en negro cerca de sus ojos y orejas,al tiempo que nueve colas ondeavan a su espalda,el rubio vio todo esto desconcertado.

Que acaso no era él el kyubi?que no era el demonio encarnado?podria ser que...?mizuki le haya mentido?,podria ser?,sus esperanzas volvieron,quiza no era un demonio!si,incluso si la aldea lo odiaba,el lucharia por ser reconocido por quien era,naruto uzumaki!

La demonio femenino noto la sonrisa del rubio,y alzo una ceja,bueno no que a ella le importara mucho,y hablo:

-_**escuchame bien mocoso,que no lo repetire,en estos momentos estas muriendo desangrado,por alguna razon mis propiedades curativas no surten efecto,hay algo que las bloquea,pero eso no es lo importante,no,mira,si usas mi poder,podras vivir,supongo que ahora que sabes que no eres yo quieres una oportunidad para demostrarles a todos ese punto...o me equivoco?-**_hablo con seguridad la bijuu al tiempo que el rubio asentia a sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-asi es,les demostrare quien soy!-grito con seguridad el rubio,la verdad estaba euforico,mucho a decir verdad.

-_**bueno...lo que debes hacer es acercar una de tus manos a este sello y arrancar un pedazo,asi solo liberaras un poco de mi poder..."no entiendo,porque no puedo mentirle,porque no le miento y le digo que arranque todo el sello...que es este sentimiento?acaso yo...?no!no puede ser posible!soy la reina de los bijuus,no puedo experimentar ese sentimiento!"vamos!hazlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta!-**_hablo algo irritada,el rubio se asusto nuevamente un poco,pero recordo que estaba muriendo asi que rapidamente se acerco a la reja,al tiempo que miraba a la zorra.

-por cierto...como es que aun despues de tantos minutos no estoy muerto,incluso aunque sea algo estupido(si claro"algo"¬¬),se que desangrandome puedo morir muy rapido-interrogo al momento en que su mano ya estaba frente a la reja,y la zorra le miraba con aburrimiento.

-_**ahh-**_suspiro-_**eso es por el hecho de que aqui,en tu paraje mental,o como se diga,el tiempo pasa en medida mas lenta,pero de todas formas apurate,que te est-**_fue interrumpida al escuchar una estruendosa explosion seguida de un grito:

-_**KAKAROTTO!,ARGHHHR,KAKAROTTO!-**_esos gritos con esa voz gruesa le erizaron la piel al rubio,mientras que la bijuu tan solo resoplo molesta,como odiaba esa molesta voz!,todo el tiempo"kakarotto,kakarotto"lo unico que sabia decir,y lo peor de todo,es que ella podia sentir un poder semejante al suyo propio,asi que no queria imaginarse si tendria mas,ademas,estaba la otra presencia,la que solia calmar a la que grito,de un poder semejante pero de aura mas tranquila.

-q-que fue eso?-pregunto bastante asustado naruto,la verdad era raro,ya que el kyubi era gigante,tenia una voz gruesa cuando queria,y tenia un gran porte,el rubio no entendia.

-**no lo se!es tu mente!ve y fijate,todo este tiempo esa molesta voz interrumpio mi sueño de belleza!,sabes lo molesto que es?!no!,no lo sabes,asi que ve,y averigualo!AHORA!**-le grito y grito la gigantesca zorra demoniaca,al tiempo que un rubio en version chibi asentia rapidamente y se largaba de ahi antes de mojar sus pantalones.

Despues de correr por unos minutos en esa profunda oscuridad,noto como todo se iba aclarando al tiempo que el rubio de un momento a otro a aparecio en el medio de un hermoso monte,animales extraños iban y venian,parecian grandes reptiles,algunos voladores y otros de por ese extravagante lugar,se encontro con una imagen digna de ser pintada por el mejor artista.

En el medio de ese claro,habia una especie de estatua,de color verde,tenia la forma de un alargado reptil,con unos largos bigotes,brazos pequeños en comparacion con el resto del cuerpo,y unos profundos ojos color rojos,la precencia del ente desconocido causaba un gran respeto al instante por parte del rubio,ademas resaltaba el hecho de que a los lados de la escultura habian otras dos tambien,pudo deducir que se trataban de dragones,el de la derecha,era de color oscuro,quiza de un morado fuerte y un azul muy oscuro,mientras que al igual que el otro mantenia los ojos rojos,y la forma del cuerpo,ademas de que lo que la diferenciaba de la otra aparte del color era su gran sonrisa algo intimidante en opinion del rubio.

La tercera era de color rojizo,mientras que mantenia la forma del cuerpo igual que lo demas,era de hecho una copia exacta del primero,solo que en color rojo,mientras que todos compartian la caracteristicas de tener unos alargados cuernos.

El rubio se quedo embelesado con la magnificencia de los entes reptilianos,pero recordo que el estaba ahi por otra cosa,asi que se dispuso a buscar al ente indicado,pero no tuvo que hacer mucho ya que...

-_**KAKAROTTO,ARHHHGGGR,KAKAROTTO,VEN AQUI,GHN,KAKAROTTO**_-la vos venia desde el este,y el rubio a toda velocidad se dirigio hacia el sitio,y se sorprendio con lo que encontro:

En el centro del lugar habia una gran estatua,de entre 10 y 15 metros,que era de la mitad del tamaño de las anteriores,tenia la forma de un gran gorila o simio de color verdoso,mientras que sus brazos estaban apuntando en direccion a la luna,quedando en una posicion en diagonal,pero lo curioso,era que de sus muñecas unos gruesos brazaletes refulgian a la luz de sol en color negro,mientras que de los mismos cadenas negras bajaban,terminando en unos brazaletes similares a los de la estatua,solo que en una medida menor,y en un color dorado,ademas que las mismas estaban puestas en otras manos;mas bien en las manos de alguien.

Ese alguien,era un sujeto musculo,bastante a decir verdad,era alto,seguramente mediria unos casi dos metros,llavaba el cabello largo y negro suelto cayendole por la espalda como una cascada oscura,curiosamente tambien sus piernas poseian unos brazaletes o grillete,como los que poseia en los brazos,curiosamente estos estaban atados a las piernas del simio,pero lo que mas perturbaba a naruto,era el hecho de que tenia una mirada de locura total,mientras que grunia fuertemente.

Mirando fijamente al sujeto desconocido notando que llevaba el torso descubierto,unos pantalones blancos bastante holgados,y un pedazo de tela rojo a modo de decoración,llevaba tambien un cinturon de color dorado con una piedra que se repetia en sus brazaletes,botas y collar,de color verde.

-q-quien eres tu?-indago el rubio,algo intimidado al ser desconocido,el aludido le miro fijamente,esa psicotica mirada,intimido a sobremanera al rubio,que seguia esperando respuesta.

-_**kakarotto**_-murmuro el sujeto pelinegro,el rubio levanto una ceja ante esto,desde que lo escucho por primera vez eso era lo unico que decia.

-_**hey,chico!**_-una voz alegre y tranquila desde la espalda del rubio hablo,el chico se dio la vuelta al tiempo y su mandibula cayo al suelo,viendo algo que no noto cuando llego.

Detras de el,una segunda estatua semejante a la anterior,un simio,se levantaba,era de color dorada,tenia un porte igual de inponente que la otra,al igual que con la anterior,habia un sujeto atado con cadenas,solo que su movilidad no estaba tan restringida,no,solo tenia una gran cadena enrollada en su pecho,que terminaba un el centro con la forma de una piedra naraja con cuatro estrellitas de color rojo.

-y tu...quien eres?-pregunto dudoso el joven,al tiempo que el otro sonreia y le miraba.

-_**GOKU!,soy son goku,pero llamame simplemente goku**_-dijo alegre el otro desconocido,tenia el cabello negro,un gi de combate de color naranja con una camiseta manga larga de color azul,un pantalon naranja en conjunto,con unas botas en color azul oscuro y en sus brazos unos calentadores del mismo color que sus botas.

-y que haces aqui?-pregunto ahora interesado el rubio.

-_**mmm,eso es algo dificil de explicar,asi que si estas listo para escuchar,debes prepararte para una muy,pero muy larga historia...y bien?**_-que dices

-mmmhm,esta bien,tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-respondio-asi que puedes comen-

-_**kakarotto!grrrrrrrrr,kakarotto!**_-gruño furioso el otro pelinegro,mientras que naruto le miraba con una gota.

-y...a este que le pasa?-inquirio confundido el chico al tiempo que goku le miraba con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

-_**pues...jejeje,eso es algo de los que te enteraras cuando te cuente toda la historia...bien comenzemos...**_

* * *

Estaba sorprendido,literalmente,durante varias horas no fue capaz de dejar de escuchar las fabulosas historias sobre ese sujeto goku.

Desde su niñez,contra la llamada patrulla roja,seguido de sus batallas en los torneos,su pelea con el hijo de picollo daimaku,su posterior batalla contra su hermano mayor,en la que murio sacrificandose,su posterior arribo al mundo humano y batalla contra el principe vegeta,luego de ello su posterior viaje a namek,y batalla contra frezeer en donde se vio forzado a un nuevo nivel exigencia,el nivel del _**"s**__**ū**__**p**__**ā**__**saiyajin(supersaiyajin)"**_,con el que barrio el suelo a el llamado emperador del universo,la posterior explosion del planeta de origen del kami de ese mundo,luego de tres años el regreso de goku,su encuentro con el joven del futuro,Mirai Trunks,que les advirtio de una proxima amenaza,la aparicion de los androides,el terror sembrado por cell,la posterior organizacion del torneo,la batalla de goku con el bio-androide,su posterior derrota,la transformacion de su hijo gohan en el llamado _**"s**__**ū**__**p**__**ā**__**saiyajin 2(supersaiyajin nivel 2)"**_,la etapa superior alcanzada por el hijo mayor de goku,con la que derroto a cell,el posterior sacrificio de goku,el regreso de cell,su derrota.

Luego de 7 años la batalla contra majin buu en todos sus estados,en los que practicamente llegaron a un nivel completamente superior,el poder otorgado por la transformacion en _**"s**__**ū**__**p**__**ā**__**saiyajin 3(supersaiyajin nivel 3)"**_,con el que le dieron batalla a buu,el poder del guerrero vegetto,la fusion potara de goku y su rival vegeta,su posterior batalla con kid buu,en la que usaron el poder de todo un planeta,en una poderosa ofensiva contra el demonio magico.

Luego de 15 años,su conversion en un niño,su viaje a traves del cosmos,su batalla en el planeta M7,y otras tantas hasta su regreso a la tierra,el hecho de descubrir a todas esas personas en el poder de baby,la supertransformacion ozharu,y su posterior supertransformacion en el _**"s**__**ū**__**p**__**ā**__**saiyajin 4(supersaiyajin nivel 4)"**_,en la que su aspecto al igual que su poder cambiaban radicalmente dandole un nive semejante a un dios,y a final su sacrificio para con la humanidad,lo que nos lleva a la situacion actual.

-Y que haces en mi mente tu y el giganton?-pregunto el rubio al tiempo que goku se ponia serio,y el giganton gruñia.

-_**bien,ese es el punto que nos interesa,el por que broly y yo estamos aqui,es por que nos dieron una segunda oportunidad,ser**____**t**__**u**_-declaro el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados al tiempo que naruto le miraba confundido,pero el otro continuo-_**dime...has escuchado el dicho"dos caras de la misma moneda"?,pues bien eso se aplica a broly y a mi,te explico,antes de que nosotros hubiesemos nacido,hubo otro saiyajin de la leyenda,pero lo que nos interesa es que todos,absolutamente TODOS los saiyajin legendarios tienen una dualidad,una parte buena y mala,bien,cuando ese guerrero murio,enma_sama le dividio el alma en dos partes que mas tarde reencarnarian,lo que dio como resultado a broly y a mi,lo que quiero decir es que nuestra alma es la misma,en este caso da como resultado junto contigo a"tres caras en la misma moneda"raro no?**_

-whoaaaaaaaaa,pero...eso aun no explica el hecho de que esten aqui-dijo el otro residente

-_**bien,lo que sucede es que nosotros somos TU...TU,eres nosotros,entiendes?,Shinigami_sama nos metio en tu cuerpo,porque muchas cosas sucederan,es por ello que hemos vuelto al mundo,comprendes?**_-naruto se vio algo dudoso,desde que conocia a goku,que no era mucho,el no solia ser serio,pero si lo que decia era verdad...entonces...el era un saiyajin?entonces el tenia algo especial!si de alguna manera les demostraban que no era kyubi,de seguro lo apreciarian y protegeria a sus futuras personas preciosas!

-Si,acepto mi destino,entiendo que ustedes son yo,y que yo soy ustedes!ademas...cuanto tiempo he estado aqui!?-pregunto exaltado el rubio,como es que no estaba muerto?-diablos!,debo irme,...adios!goku_nii,broly_teme-nii!,nos vemos despues...-grito ya a la distancia el rubio.

-_**mmm,quiza debi decirle que este lugar funciona como la habitacion del tiempo y que usa el tiempo que usa en la jaula del kyubi,mhp,jejeje...**_-comenzo a reirse despreocupado el saiyajin.

_**-**__**kakarotto...-**_susurro el hijo de paragus,a goku le salio una gota,mientras se daba la vuelta y encaraba al saiyajin de leyenda y suspiraba.

-_**ahhh**_-suspiro-_**que voy a hacer contigo broly...**_

* * *

_**En el exterior...**_

Mizuki estaba asustado,despues de que clavara su arma en el demonio,una energia verdosa lo cubrio,mientras que en ese momento llego iruka,que se horrorizo al ver al rubio asi,pero no llego a tocarlo,ya que esa energia cubrio al rubio,mientras sus heridas eran curadas,y lentamente se levantaba,mientras su cabello tomaba un tinte algo verdoso,y lentamente levantaba la mirada.

Todo esto tambien era visto en la torre hokage en la que nadie comprendia lo que sucedia,cuando el rubio estuvo alfin de pie,levanto los ojos mostrando unas cuencas completamente blancas,sin pupila,que eran intimidadoramente aterradoras.

-q-que es eso...?iruka,tu sabes que pasa?-pregunto asustado el albo,mientras que su ex-colega chunnin negaba con la cabeza-"seguramente es el poder del demonio,si debe de ser eso,mejor lo acabo y le hago un favor en la aldea..."-si,mizuki tenia ya olvido que era un traidor.

En un movimiento su otra fuma-shuriken volo a toda velocidad mientras cortaba el aire dirigiendose al rubio iruka no llego a tiempo,y en la torre todos vieron con horror como nuevamente el arma se clavaria en el ya curado pecho del rubio;y,literalmente,se les cayo la mandibula al suelo.

Apenas el arma toco el pecho de naruto,la punta que golpeo se doblo y rompio con un sonido estridente,mientras que los restos del arma caian al suelo ante la incredubilidad de los presentes y espectadores de la batalla;el rubio-verdoso,agarro el arma,o lo que quedaba y la convertia en una bola de metal,ante la espectacion de los que veian todo.

-mhp,insecto,te atreves a atacarme?con esta mierda?,crees que una agujita me lastimara?ja,ja,ja-rio con sarcasmo el jinchuriki mientras mizuki le miraba con pavor-bien...-trono sus nudillos-acabemos mizuki_sensei,jejeje-y se lanzo.

A toda velocidad golpeo el estomago del albo,mientras el mismo salia volando,pero antes de tocar suelo,naruto aparecio en su espalda y de una pata se escucharon varias costillas romperse,antes de caer al suelo,naruto lo levanto del cuello,mientras le miraba como si fuera basura,y el chunnin se sentia realmente humillado,por que eso es lo que le hicieron,lo humillaron,demonio o no ni era un gennin,y ser derrotado por uno era muy humillante.

-Bien mizuki,adios...bing bang atack-dijo en vos alta y clara el chico,al tiempo que arrojaba a mizuki y un pilar de energia se desenboco en contra del chunnin,cuya cara reflejaba puro terror,solo cerro los ojos,y acepto su destino...

El pilar de energia se detuvo poco a poco y cuando se disipo dejo ver un sendero de destruccion,mientras el ahora nuevamente rubio,sentia su sangre hervir en placer,si,ahora era un saiyajin hecho y derecho.

Todo esto mientras fue visto por un chunnin de cicatriz,un lider yamanaka,uno akimichi,uno nara,otro lider aburame,un lider hyuga,tres matriarcas,uzumaki,uchiha,e inuzuka,junto con un kage,todos con una mueca de asombro por la habilidad desplegada,por el para ellos,desconocido saiyajin...

Ese dia,el mundo shinobi cambio,despues de todo,la sangre de los superguerreros volvio a aparecer en el mundo,y en el mejor postor,Uzumaki Naruto...

_**"Dendetsu no s**__**ū**__**p**__**ā**__**saiyajin**__** ,El supersaiyajin legendario..."**_

* * *

_**N/A:**_hooolaaa,espero que les haya gustado el prologo,si tienen dudas solo diganme en las reviews,y si se preguntan por que su cabello tuvo el tono verdoso de broly en la primer pelicula,es por que el sello de kyubi funciona como una reestriccion,algo asi como la diadema de broly...y aunque mi idea original solo involucraba a broly,lo pense mejor y me di cuenta de que el rubio podria ceder al lado oscuro,asi que por eso agrege a goku,como un nivelador.

bueeeee,chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... ;D


End file.
